


underwater

by posholnahyipojaluista7a



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, лапслок
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posholnahyipojaluista7a/pseuds/posholnahyipojaluista7a
Summary: долгожданный сборник драбблов
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Yoo Kihyun
Kudos: 4





	underwater

кихен протягивает вперед руку, чтобы пригладить торчащие в стороны волосы, чтобы успокоить (хосок всегда выходит после ночи в студии растрепанным и уставшим). может, еще чтобы прикоснуться. но хосок перехватывает руку кихена своей. держит долго и смотрит, иногда поглаживает кожу большим пальцем и, кажется, увлекается самим процессом, как будто ему неожиданно становится важно просто ощущать под пальцами живого человека. хосок молчит, а кихен не знает, что говорить, не знает, стоит ли вообще открывать рот: хосок странный и знакомый одновременно, его просто страшно спугнуть, и хочется сохранить каждую следующую секунду этого момента только между ними. кихен сидит на старом кожаном диване, пока хосок стоит на коленях напротив - долго сидеть на корточках у него не хватило сил, и в этой позиции есть что-то доверчивое и усталое. кихен смотрит немного сверху вниз и чувствует себя больше, сильнее, чувствует, что именно этим вечером его маленьких рук хватит, чтобы закрыть всего хосока. и именно этого кихену хочется: подставить плечо и показать, что он твердо стоит на ногах и никуда не денется. а еще хочется обнять и тоже почувствовать под пальцами живого человека. хосок как-то открывает в кихене бесконечный резерв теплоты, позволяет быть более ласковым, как будто тут от тебя только это и нужно - вся твоя глубинная трепетная нежность. и причина наверное в том, как хосок ведет руку кихена к своему лицу, чтобы уткнуться щекой в тыльную сторону ладони и вздохнуть. успокоить себя другим человеком. без слов попросить "побудь со мной", "подержи меня за руку", "дай мне сил". причина наверное в том, как хосок прикладывается губами к костяшкам пальцев и наконец поднимает голову, чтобы посмотреть прямо в глаза. тихо улыбнуться. без слов сказать "и я тоже здесь, даю силы, держу тебя за руку".


End file.
